royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Cerise Hood/Merchandise
Cerise Hood Doll.png Boxed Cerise Hood Doll.png Line: Originals. Released Date: January 2014. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and make up: Straight, black hair with white stripes and straight bang. Silver and grey eye shadow and nude lips. Clothes: A dress with red and black tartan top, black lacy sleeves and a double layered black mesh skirt. A red hooded cloak with a printed silver and black tree pattern and a silver clasp. Shimmery grey leggings and brown high heeled boots with silver details. Accessories: A black bangle, a red ring and a large brown belt which looks like three belts with has a printed silver chain and locket. A beige basket with a red handle and ribbons. Extras: Doll comes with, black key shaped hair brush, black doll stand and doll diary. Legacy Day Cerise Hood Legacy Day Doll.png Boxed Cerise Hood Legacy Day Doll.png Line: Legacy Day. Released Date: July 2014 Retail Price: £24.99 ($24.99). Hair and Make up: Brown hair with white stripes, straight bangs, front hair is gathered back and raised. Silver and brown eyeshadow, red lips. Clothes: Chequered dress with silver glitter, the hem is knee length in front and full length in back and has black tulle skirt under it. The chequered patter in hem is more grey. The edge of hem has darker lace print on it. Gradient red, silver and white full length cape with black and grey branch pattern and black stars. The hood is trimmed with brown faux fur and has a silver clasp. Brown belt with silver chains and brown fur decoration. Red leggings and black heels with silver chains. Accessories: Silver earrings, silver headpiece and silver wolf head ring. Brown and black bracelets, brown weaved handbag with red straps around it and red clasp. Extras: Doll comes with, silver key shaped hair brush and silver doll stand, a red and black book with a mirror and silver key to it. Hat-Tastic Party Cerise Hood Hat-Tastic Party Doll.png Boxed Cerise Hood Hat-Tastic Party Doll.png Line: Hat-Tastic Party. Released Date: May 2014 Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make up: Pink, glitter eyeshadow and deep red lips. Brown hair with red stripes, straight bangs and hair worn straight on the back. Clothes: Dress with red underbust corset with straps, black folding on bust and black puffy sleeves,red hood. Skirt has white hem turning to deep red and on the bottom has teacup, teapot, leaves and branches decorating, shorter skirt on top with red tartan mesh fabric. Black belt with two silver buckles. Calf length fishnet socks, black boots with red lacing. Black gloves and brown tophat with lacing in front and silver buckle. Accessories: Black and red handbag with lacing, weaved, light brown teapot and two teacups with saucers. Extras: Doll comes with black key shaped hair brush and black doll stand. SDCC Exclusive:Cerise Wolf Cerise Wolf in myfroggystuff.png Cerise Wolf - shessocerise.blog.png Cerise Wolf front of package - Popcritica.png Cerise Wolf Face Shot - shessocerise.blog.png Cerise Wolf Doll.png Cerise Wolf SDCC 2014.png SDCC Cerise Wolf Doll Box.png Line: SDCC Exclusives. Released Date: July 2014. Retail Price: £99.99 ($99.99) Hair and Make-Up: White, straight hair with straight bangs which has dark brown stripe in it. Purple eyeshadow around the eye, grey vertical stripes on her cheecks. Goldish brown lips with white fangs. Clothes: Grey and black wolfhead as a headpiece attached to her red hood with brown fur trimming dropping on both sides, attached to hood is long, red cape with ruffled trail. Red sleevesless top, black and red plaid pants. Over this is black, sleeveless tulle dress with branch, flower and wolf print that is waist high from front and trail length on back. Around the hem is a black, ripped trimming. Brown gloves. Brown, knee high boots with floral and leaf pattern, in front is laces and three leather belts with buckles and a golden wolf head on side. Accessories: Black earrings with silver streaks that goes around ears and has pointed wolf ears on top. Golden neckpiece made of branches that goes on up on her neck and over her shoulders. Gold belt with golden bucle and chains. Arm bracers with floral pattern and leaves and leather straps around it with buckles. Grey and black fur handbag with two black leather straps going around both sides with golden buckles, golden handle with wolf head. Extras: Doll comes with, black key shaped hair brush and black doll stand. Spring Unsprung Cerise Hood Spring Upsprung Doll.png SU Cerise Face.jpg SU Cerise Full onstand.jpg SU Cerise ring.jpg Boxed Cerise Hood Spring Upsprung Doll.png Line: Spring Unsprung. Released Date: 2015. Retail Price: £24.99 ($24.99). Hair and Make-up: Brown hair with purple and white stripes twisted and tied on back, straight bangs. Red eyeshadow and dark red lips. Clothes: Black, short tube dress, chequered black, white and grey jacket with red berries and black leaves. Elbow length sleeves, hem closing in the waist and opens with round cutting being knee high in the back, red underkirt cut like the hem, red hood. Black belt, leggings that change from black, purple and red spots to white and has black branches with red berries print reaching down. Black wedge boots with white flowers. Accessories: Silver and red flowered headband crown, silver branch earrings, red flowered shoulder pads, silver bracelet and ring, black and brown handbag. Extras: Doll comes with, silver key shaped hair brush, silver doll stand, doll storybook and a silver ring for owner. Enchanted Picnic Cerise Hood Enchanted Picnic Doll.png Cerise_EP_Face.jpg Cerise_EP_Stand.jpg Boxed Cerise Hood Enchanted Picnic Doll.png Line: Enchanted Picnic Released Date: 2015. Retail Price: £19.99. ($19.99). Hair and Make-up: Dark brown hair with white stripes, straight bangs and left parting. Red and purple eyeshadow and light coral lips. Clothes: Sleeveless red gingham dress with black filigree patterns, wolf silhouettes and red hood. Brown wedge heels. Accessories: Light brown weaved purse. Extras: Doll comes with no extra. Tri-Castle-On Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman and Lizzie Hearts Tri-castle-on Doll 3 Pack.png Doll stockphotography - TriCatsleOn Cerise2.jpg Doll stockphotography - TriCatsleOn Cerise on stand.jpg Doll stockphotography - TriCatsleOn Cerise3.jpg Line: Tri-Castle-On. Released Date: 2015-2016. Retail Price: $49.99 (for 3 pack) Hair and Make-up: Brown and white eyeshadow, red lips. Straight, brown hair with white lines and straight bangs with white. Clothes: purple and black checkered shirt with school logo in chest and red hood. Black leggings with gold stripe in sides, brown heeled shoes. Brown belt with bow and falling strips in front. Accessories: Silver medal, Golden drinking bottle with black strap. Extras: Silver stand, black brush and shared diary. Comes with Hunter Huntsman and Lizzie Hearts. First Chapter Cerise_First Chapter.jpg Line: First Chapter. Released Date: March 2016. Retail Price: £19.99, ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: Straight, black hair with white stripes and straight bang. Silver and grey eye shadow and nude lips. Clothes: A dress with red and black tartan top, black lacy sleeves and a double layered black mesh skirt. A red hooded cloak with a printed silver and black tree pattern and a silver clasp. Shimmery grey leggings and brown high heeled boots with silver details. Accessories: A black bangle and a large brown belt which looks like three belts with has a printed silver chain and locket. A beige basket with a red handle and ribbons Extras: Doll comes with no extras. Category:Merchandise pages Category:Cerise Hood Pages